1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of filter devices for deep fat fryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents: the Tidow, U.S. Pat. No. 902,181; the Vaglio, U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,603; the Weinberger, U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,797; the Overbeck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,527; and the Smith U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,938 and 2,716,939. None of the above patents suggest or disclose applicant's device.
As evidenced by the above patents, the usual practice for filtering devices for deep fat fryers is to completely screen the bottom of the cooking oil container. Certain of these prior devices required considerable time in replacing the filter or screen element. This precludes frequent removal of the foreign particles.
Applicant also has knowledge of deep fat fryers which have pumps for filtering the cooking oil. This latter type deep fat fryer requires a new filter each time the cooking oil is changed. The main objection to the pump type deep fat fryers is the cost, since the least expensive of this type fryer costs several hundred dollars.
When cooking chicken or other heavily breaded food substances in deep fat fryers, the heavy pieces of chicken usually drop to the bottom of the cooking oil. This stirs up the crumbs of the bread substance and adversely affects the taste of the food. Also, when these crumbs are allowed to remain in the cooking oil too long they burn or carbonate which breaks down the cooking oil. Only by frequent removal of these foreign particles can the cooking oil remain wholesome. Frequent removal of the foreign particles from typical deep fat fryers is not feasible for various well known reasons, e.g., the time required to empty the deep fat fryer to remove the foreign particles is excessive. Additionally, the filtering elements or screen baskets normally associated with prior devices are inadequate for removing the smaller foreign particles even when the time is taken to attempt to remove them. Accordingly, one recourse involves discarding the costly cooking oil rather frequently in order to avoid adversely affecting the flavor of the food substance.